M24
The M24 SWS (S'niper '''W'eapon 'S'ystem) is used by snipers in the US Army. It is a Bolt- action rifle that chambers the 7.62x51mm NATO, .300 Winchester Magnum, or the .338 Lapua Magnum. The M24 SWS is one military variant of the Remington 700, "M24" being the model name assigned by the United States Army after adoption as their standard sniper rifle in 1988. The M24 is referred to as a "weapons system" because it consists of not only a rifle, but also a detachable telescopic sight and other accessories. The M24 SWS is no longer in service, as it has been converted to the M2010 ESR. Battlefield 2 The '''M24 is the default sniper rifle for the USMC in Battlefield 2. It is the only sniper rifle whose spread values differ from the other rifles of the same class; its zoomed spread is half of the normal value -- 0.025 versus 0.05. Otherwise, however, its spread is identical to the other rifles. It is most similar to the L96A1, whose rate of fire, damage, and magazine size are identical to the M24's. Both rifles are always capable of killing in two direct hits, at a maximum, with a minimum of one headshot for an instant kill. Battlefield 2: Special Forces In Special Forces the M24 is issued as the default to the British SAS and United States Navy SEALs and has identical stats to the M24 in the base game. Gallery BF2 M24 HUD.png|The M24 BF2 M24 Recon.png|An US army Recon aiming the M24 BF2 M24 Recon 1.png|Another picture 3D modeling BF2 M24 Model1.png|An 3D model of the M24 in Battlefield 2 BF2 M24 Model.png|An 3D model of the M24 in Battlefield 2 BF2 M24 Model2.png|An 3D model of the M24 in Battlefield 2 Battlefield: Bad Company The M24 is the default sniper rifle for the US Army Recon class in Battlefield: Bad Company. Much like the other bolt-action sniper rifles, the M24 takes one shot to kill with a headshot and two to the body, just like in Battlefield 2. Its Russian counterpart is the SV-98 Sniper Rifle and the MEC's counterpart is the GOL sniper rifle. Gallery File:BFBC_M24.jpg|The M24 in Battlefield: Bad Company on the multiplayer map Par for the Course File:BFBC_M24_SCOPE.jpg|The M24's scope in Battlefield: Bad Company Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The M24 Sniper is the default sniper rifle in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 for the Recon kit. Despite being the first Recon weapon available, the weapon inflicts high damage (headshots at any distance and any shots at close range are instant kills, while other shots at long range require two hits). This comes at the cost of low rate of fire with the bolt action and a small 5-round magazine. The M24 is equipped with a 6x telescopic scope by default, however a 4X Rifle Scope, 12X High Power Scope, Red Dot Sight, and/or spotting scope can also be used. The weapon has slight bullet drop and flight time to reach targets at extremely long ranges, which means that the player must anticipate the movement of the target and lead the shots as well as aim slightly upwards. Attaching a Red Dot Sight or 4X Rifle scope to the weapon will cause the bullet drop to seem to disappear (due to the player tending to engage at closer ranges), although it is still present. The 6x and 12x scopes magnify the bullet drop as well as the target. The M24 is best suited for medium-long range combat, being able to easily win in a firefight at that distance. Its high magnification scope also means that spotting enemies with the weapon is very easy. The M24 has limited effectiveness in close quarters because of the low fire rate, however the target will be killed if hit with one shot. Because of its effectiveness, new players may find this the easiest sniper rifle to get used to and many players continue to use this as their main sniper rifle even after unlocking all the other Recon weapons. Gallery M24StatsBC2.jpg|The M24's in-game stats evaluation M24 BFBC2.png|M24 with desert camouflage. BFBC2 M24 Reticle HUD.png|Default scope reticle. BFBC2 M24 Red Dot Sight.png|Red Dot Sight. BFBC2 M24 ACOG.png|4X Rifle Scope. M24 Reloading BFBC2.png|One frame from the reload animation. BC2 M24 CR.png|The furthest an enemy can be for the M24 to do its highest damage at 10m. BC2 M24 LR.png|The closest that an enemy can be for the M24 to do its lowest damage at 36m. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 iOS The M24 is a weapon in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 iOS. Gallery bfbc2iosm24.png|The M24 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 iOS. M24 Scope BFBC2 iOS.jpg|The M24's scope in the iOS version of Bad Company 2. Battlefield Play4Free The 'M24 '''is a sniper rifle that is featured in ''Battlefield Play4Free. It deals higher damage than most sniper rifles and has the largest magazine of bolt-action sniper rifles, along with the SV-98. The M24, GOL, L96A1, M82A3, and the M95 are the only sniper rifles that can kill with only one headshot at any range. The Veteran and Elite variants of the M24 have unique aesthetics and offer increased magazine size and damage. Gallery BFP4F M24.png|The M24 in Battlefield Play4Free. BFP4F M24 Scope.png|The M24's scope. P4FM24MODEL.png|Detailed model of the M24 M24VRender P4F.png|Veteran Paint M24ERender P4F.png|Elite Paint Trivia *Unlike its in-game stats in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the M24 does the same damage as the SV98 and the GOL (100-50). The only difference between them is accuracy and fire rate. It is more accurate than the SV98, but slower firing than it, as well as having half the magazine size. It can fire faster than the GOL Magnum, but the GOL's accuracy is superior. *In first-person view, the M24's scope is camouflaged in the same style as the rifle. However, the scope on the weapon/kit pickup appears to be black. *In Battlefield Play4Free, the Veteran M24 and Elite M24 were originally separate variations of the default M24, with different firing rates and values. Like most other Veteran and Elite weapons, they were later made into skins, only differing aesthetically. External links *M24 on Wikipedia *M24 on Modern Firearms References Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield 2 Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield Online